


Игры в прятки

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вымышленный городок в Техасе на границе с Мексикой, один удар стулом по голове, одна ругательная банка, один арендованный «Додж», один мутант, один клон и немного странных отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры в прятки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Если в Америке существовали места, где белый парень мог почувствовать себя в меньшинстве, то в их число точно входил город Ольсен, штат Техас, семьдесят девять миль от границы с Мексикой, как гласила табличка на въезде.   
Под ней болталась ещё одна: «Добро пожаловать в Ольсен. Население: 1267».   
И ещё одна: «Población: 1268».   
Похоже, испаноговорящие прятали здесь как минимум одного нелегального иммигранта. 

Ванс приостановил арендованный «Додж» у заправки, перегнулся через переднее пассажирское сиденье и окликнул парня, который стоял у ограды.   
Парень был мексиканцем. Он выглядел как голливудский актёр, которого переодели в изгвазданную одежду для фотосессии в амплуа сексуального автомеханика. И смотрел он на Ванса так, словно тот возглавлял войска интервентов. 

— Эй, извините, — крикнул ему Ванс. — Вы не подскажете, где здесь ближайший бар?   
Парень продемонстрировал ему средний палец. Ванс вздохнул, выпрямился за рулём и поехал дальше. 

После недолгих блужданий по узким улочкам выяснилось, что бар здесь был только один. Пожилая женщина, которой Ванс помог донести домой сумку с продуктами, объяснила, куда идти, попутно отругав местное население, местный общественный транспорт (точнее, его отсутствие) и своего старика, просиживавшего в единственном на весь Ольсен баре «Паук и Муха» скромные семейные сбережения.   
— Всю жизнь прожила в Нью-Йорке, — ворчала старушка. — А тут дёрнула нечистая — свежий воздух, так его растак. В жопу свежий воздух. В Нью-Йорке хотя бы автобусы по улицам ходили.  
Они остановились у деревянного крыльца, покрытого облупившейся белой краской.   
— Ты-то сам откуда? — спросила старушка.   
Ванс почувствовал острую неловкость.   
— Согертис, — ответил он, дипломатично назвав место своего рождения.   
— И как там?   
— Так же, как тут, — соврал Ванс. — У вас, э-э, очень мило. Уютно.   
— «Уютно», — передразнила его старушка и не прощаясь исчезла за дверью, с поразительной для своего возраста лёгкостью закинув сумку на плечо. 

Ванс снова вздохнул. Он должен был привыкнуть к ощущению лёгкой фрустрации, которое преследовало его всякий раз, стоило ему попытаться найти Кейна.   
Поиск сам по себе был делом простым. Кейн колесил вдоль границы, никогда её не пересекая, и нанимался работать во все бары подряд. Не то чтобы он был таким талантливым барменом, зато не пил и производил угнетающее впечатление на всех нарушителей порядка. Большинству владельцев питейных заведений этого хватало за глаза.   
Особенно в таких местах как Ольсен, штат Техас, семьдесят девять миль от границы с Мексикой. 

Бар располагался в приземистом деревянном домике на главной городской улице. Над дверью висела табличка «Паук и Муха», в витрине, несмотря на солнечный вечер, горела неоновая вывеска «24 часа», под которой был прилеплен лист бумаги с рукописной фразой: «В долг не наливаем».   
Это место было братом-близнецом всех баров, которые посетил Ванс за последний год. Такой же подвешенный на дверь колокольчик. Такие же обшарпанные столы. Такие же угрюмые люди, разом повернувшиеся на звук колокольчика.   
Ванс в своей выглаженной рубашке и светлых брюках выглядел здесь как клерк на слёте фермеров.   
Кейн стоял у стойки, скучающе протирая столешницу тряпкой. На Ванса он бросил один быстрый взгляд, после чего вернулся к своему занятию.   
С последней их встречи он стал ещё более небритым, а отросшие ниже мочек ушей рыжие волосы теперь убирал в хвост на затылке.   
— Кейн! — радостно сказал Ванс. Он подчёркнуто игнорировал пристальные взгляды, от которых колени переставали гнуться.   
Белых здесь было всего трое, считая Ванса и Кейна. Третьим был старик, сидевший в углу с кружкой пива, — видимо, супруг той самой недовольной переездом старушки.   
Ванс вскарабкался на стул и дождался, пока Кейн отложит тряпку и посмотрит на него.   
— Что будешь?   
— Ничего.   
— Или заказывай, или выметайся.  
— Боже. Давай колу.   
Кейн толкнул ему банку. Повисла тишина. 

Их встреча началась ровно так же, как и все другие. Ритуальные фразы-приветствия были сказаны, пришла пора для новостей.   
— Я поступил в колледж, — сказал Ванс, открывая банку. — Лёд есть?  
— Обойдёшься.   
— История. И ещё вернулся в Академию, тренирую ребят пару раз в неделю вместе с Робби. Знаешь, ему намного лучше. Он завёл ещё одного кота, назвал его Ричардом. Правда, потом выяснилось, что это кошка — когда она родила от Найлза. Теперь они с Арасели пристраивают котят.   
При звуке её имени бровь Кейна дёрнулась, но лицо осталось непроницаемо-равнодушным.   
— Один котёнок оказался рыжим, как Найлз, и Арасели назвала его Кейном. Как корабль назовёшь — короче, у него оказался самый мерзкий характер из всех. Арасели хочет его оставить.   
Кейн закатил глаза.   
— Астровик, я избавлю тебя от всех этих расшаркиваний, — сказал он. — Я не вернусь. Можешь допивать свою колу и проваливать.   
Ванс открыл было рот, но его перебил взрыв хохота со стороны столика — там сидела тройка парней-мексиканцев. Один из них прервал свой беглый монолог и со вкусом выругался — уже на английском.   
— Эй, полудурок, — крикнул ему Кейн. — Гони четвертак. Ты знаешь правила.   
— Серьёзно, Кейн? — отозвался парень. — Ты достал своей ерундой.   
— Четвертак или вали отсюда.   
Парень поднялся и пошёл к стойке. Пока он шёл, Кейн снял с полки банку, наполовину заполненную монетами. К ней был приклеен листок бумаги, на котором тем же почерком, что и «В долг не наливаем», было написано: «Ругательная банка».   
Вансу показалось, что он галлюцинирует. Сколько он помнил, Кейн сам ругался так, что у приличных людей сердце замирало, а тут вдруг — такое?   
Он не успел задать вопрос — Кейн заткнул его взглядом. Парень тем временем бросил в банку монету и развернулся, с силой задев Ванса плечом.   
— Извините, — вырвалось у Ванса.   
Это было опрометчиво. На лице парня мелькнула торжествующая ухмылка, мгновенно сменившаяся притворной яростью.   
— Ты толкнул меня, — сказал он.   
— Нет, — возразил Ванс. — Это вы меня толкнули.   
— Считаешь себя самым умным, а?   
— Хулио. — Кейн извлёк из кармана четвертак, кинул его в банку, после чего постучал по стеклу ногтем. — Следи за своим блядским языком.   
Хулио цыкнул.  
— Эй, парни, — крикнул он своим товарищам, — у нас тут белый парень, который считает себя самым умным!  
— Я не считаю себя самым умным, — уточнил Ванс. — Я и есть самый умный. По крайней мере, здесь.   
Он услышал со стороны Кейна что-то, похожее на одобрительный смешок, после чего отвлекаться не мог — Хулио перешёл к боевым действиям. Нацеленный в челюсть кулак Ванс остановил, заглушил удар ладонью и быстрым движением вывернул руку.   
Хулио вскрикнул и отпрыгнул в сторону, дав Вансу время соскочить со стула. Видимо, запрет на ругань распространялся только на английский язык, потому что Кейн никак не отреагировал на поток грязных испанских ругательств.   
Ванс промолчал.   
Дрался Хулио с профессионализмом человека, закалённого годами уличных драк: ему не хватало техники, зато она компенсировалась вёрткостью и тяжёлым ударом правой. Когда Ванс это понял, ему уже успели разбить нос, и кровь запачкала выглаженную рубашку. Уворачиваясь от очередного хука, Ванс подумал, что пора с этим заканчивать, и обезвредил парня коротким пинком в пах.   
Он повернулся к Кейну и успел заметить, как расширяются у того глаза, а потом его затылок столкнулся с чем-то слишком твёрдым для человеческой руки. Он расслышал треск, смутно понадеялся, что это не его собственный череп, после чего рухнул в усыпанную звёздами темноту.

Когда он очнулся, в окна бил закат, высвечивая внутренности бара красным. Людей здесь больше не было.   
— Не шевелись, — сказал Кейн, и Ванс тут же шевельнулся — из чувства противоречия. Голова трещала так, что боль отдалась во всё тело: в виски, в зубы, вдоль хребта от шеи.   
Он лежал на полу, головой на пакете со льдом. Кейн, вытянув ноги, сидел рядом и пил из банки колу.  
— Этот козёл разбил о твою голову стул, — сказал он. Ванс скосил глаза: вокруг валялись щепки. — Не дёргайся. Я не хочу ещё и блевотину за тобой убирать.   
— Ты сказал, что льда нет, — пробормотал Ванс.   
Затылок его был мокрым, холодная вода затекала за шиворот. Кожу под носом и на подбородке стянуло подсохшей кровавой корочкой.   
Ванс чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.   
— Почему ты нас не разнял? — спросил он.  
Кейн пожал плечами.   
— Кто я такой, чтобы отбирать у тебя маленькие радости? Серьёзно, Астровик, ты сраный еврей-мутант и сам прекрасно знаешь, когда до тебя доёбываются. Если бы ты проигнорировал его, он бы отлип. Но ты не только сраный еврей-мутант, но и долбаный адреналиновый наркоман. Тебя мало пиздят в Академии?   
— Ты задолжал ругательной банке доллар. — Ванс не сдержался и ухмыльнулся. И сразу же пожалел об этом — голова болела просто немилосердно, реагируя на каждое движение лицевых мышц.  
Кейн зарылся пальцами в его волосы на затылке. Когда он вытащил руку, она была перепачкана кровью.   
— Ох, чёрт, — вздохнул Ванс.  
— Просто кожу повредил. В порядке твои мозги, не парься.   
— Не в порядке, иначе я не попёрся бы в эту глушь.   
Что-то в голове Ванса щёлкнуло и встало на место. Ни одна из его поездок не заканчивалась хорошо: сейчас он лежал на заплёванном кафельном полу в баре, пару месяцев назад прятался на дереве от разъярённого быка, за полгода до этого провёл ночь в тюрьме, потому что какой-то женщине показалось, что Ванс пристаёт к её ребёнку. Кейн рассеянно поглаживал его окровавленными пальцами по виску. Лёд в пакете таял, собираясь в лужицу под лопатками.   
День заканчивался: красный солнечный свет отползал обратно к окнам.   
Ванс всё же попробовал приподняться и сесть, цепляясь за стойку. Голова была тяжёлой, как свинцовая гиря, в висках глухо барабанил пульс. Жаль, что ускоренная регенерация не шла комплектом ко всем суперспособностям.   
— Как ты их выпроводил отсюда? — спросил Ванс после того как отдышался.   
Кейн качнул головой в сторону. Рядом с ним лежал дробовик.   
Ванс озадаченно моргнул.   
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он и добавил, когда Кейн нахмурился: — Сначала банка, теперь оружие. Техас плохо на тебя влияет?   
— Он деревянный. — Кейн пнул дробовик ногой, и он со стуком откатился в сторону. — Я же не собираюсь по-настоящему стрелять в этих идиотов. Просто показал им, когда ты свалился, и велел держаться подальше от моего брата.   
Ванс стиснул зубы и потянулся к пакету со льдом. Волосы на затылке были мокрыми и слипшимися от крови, но на ощупь всё казалось не таким уж и драматичным. Сотрясение наверняка было, но череп вроде бы не треснул.   
Вряд ли с дыркой в голове он смог бы сидеть и разговаривать.   
— Ты сказал им, что мы братья? Кейн, я уверен, мы — самые непохожие друг на друга люди во всём штате.   
— А что я должен был сказать? Что ты — чокнутый сталкер, в свободное от сталкерства время прыгающий по крышам в идиотском плаще?   
Ванс осторожно засмеялся.   
— Уверен, после этого досталось бы и тебе.   
Он мог сходиться и расходиться с Анджелой, пытаться найти себе девушку для долгих, одобренных церковью отношений, завести семью и палевого лабрадора, но только здесь и сейчас, на заплёванном полу бара в городе Ольсен, штат Техас, Ванс чувствовал себя целым.   
Кейна не нужно было спасать. Кейну не нужны были отношения. Ему не нужен был Ванс, и, наверное, именно поэтому Ванс никак не мог избавиться от этих затянувшихся игр в салки.   
Из чувства противоречия.   
— Ты на машине? — спросил Кейн   
— Арендовал у аэропорта в Остине.   
— Тогда подкинешь меня до ближайшего городка.   
— Уже уезжаешь?   
— Подзадержался я тут. — Кейн вдруг повернулся и обхватил его лицо руками, оттянул пальцами веки, заглядывая в глаза. Если Ванс и хотел вывернуться, то не рискнул — от любой тряски голова начинала раскалываться ещё сильнее. — Только я поведу. У тебя глаза как у торчка.   
— У меня сотрясение, — ответил Ванс. — Наверное.   
— Тогда сиди, я сейчас. 

На сборы Кейну потребовалось десять минут. Он шуршал чем-то за стойкой, а Ванс молча пялился в витрину, за которой уже практически зашло солнце: остался только красный нимб над крышами домов напротив.   
Наконец Кейн вернулся. На плече у него висел позвякивающий рюкзак.  
— Поднимайся, старина.   
Ванс протянул руку, тяжело привстал, и тут, к его удивлению (и невыносимой боли в голове), Кейн подхватил его за пояс и забросил себе на свободное плечо. Он сделал это легко, будто поднимал с пола котёнка.   
В любой другой момент Ванса бы возмутило такое обращение, но сейчас его слишком сильно мутило и вело.   
— Держи дробовик. — Кейн протянул ему деревянную игрушку. Даже вблизи она здорово напоминала настоящее оружие, только весила мало и краска кое-где облупилась. — Если будут пялиться, сделай вид, что прицеливаешься.   
— Да пусть пялятся, — устало сказал Ванс. Ему правда было наплевать — его неудержимо клонило в сон. 

«Додж» был припаркован на соседней улице. Кейн без особых нежностей вытащил из кармана брюк Ванса ключи, отпер дверь и запихнул его на переднее пассажирское сиденье, швырнув на колени рюкзак.   
— Что тут? — поморщившись, спросил Ванс, когда Кейн сел за руль. — Муляж бомбы?  
— Банка, — ответил Кейн и завёл мотор.   
— Эй, — сказал вдруг Ванс, осознав, что такого момента больше не представится. — Подожди. Слушай, может, ты всё-таки...   
Он не успел договорить, потому что Кейн перегнулся через ручник, обхватил Ванса ладонью за шею и поцеловал. Ванс вздрогнул. Он почти ничего не чувствовал, кроме пульсирующей боли в затылке и привкуса своей же крови на языке. Но Кейн редко проявлял симпатию, и от неожиданной и острой близости Ванса продрало жаром.   
Кейн вложил ему в ладонь что-то плоское и шуршащее, после чего отстранился.   
— Если не будешь больше поднимать эту тему, — сказал он, вернувшись к рулю, — я тебе отсосу в ближайшем мотеле.   
И прежде, чем Ванс успел справиться со смущением и ответить, добавил:  
— Всё равно на большее ты сейчас не способен.   
Спорить было глупо и больно.   
Ванс посмотрел на то, что вложил в его руку Кейн. Это оказался блистер с «Парацетамолом».


End file.
